New Beginings
by Seliene
Summary: What happens when the Inu gang receives a new member that is more that they bargained for? Will she cause more trouble that they have already been through? Can one girl change everyone? Can she even change the coldhearted full demon, Sesshoumaru?
1. The past and plans

What happens when the Inu gang receives a new member that is more that they bargained for? Will she cause more trouble that they have already been through? Can one girl change everyone? Can she even change the cold-hearted full demon that InuYasha calls brother? Days in the Feudal Era are about to change dramatically. Can love be in the air?

This is my first fan fiction and I hope that it is good, so please tell me what you think. The first few chapters will help you know what is going on with my new character and how she is tied in with the other characters from InuYasha.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I do own Tani. I don't own anything other than Tani.

FLASHBACK

_The wind blew ferociously and the rain pelted down and battered at the windows. A young girl was sitting up straight in her bed. This was scary to her. She wasn't even with her real mommy or daddy, but little did she know about that. They had given her up. Why hadn't they wanted her? She didn't know. The little girl, who was around eight, had long dark brunette hair and she had bright hazel eyes. Her complexion was pale and she was extremely small. She had her covers pulled tightly around her as if they would help her keep safe. She heard a noise. What was that? Curiosity got the better of her and she quickly hopped out of her warm comforting bed to investigate. Her small feet made little padding noises on the hard wood floors as she made her way through the winding, broad hallways of her home. She could hear voices from downstairs and she allowed her small form to crouch down at the edge of the banister. There were two other adults, not including her parents. She could see that the lady was pretty and her husband looked nice. He seemed as if he would be a pleasant person. Her daddy was nice. He played games with her and always showed lots of affection. She could hear pieces of the conversation too._

"_I understand your worries, but she has adjusted to living here." Her mother said lightly grasping the hem of her dress. Her mommy seemed nervous._

"_I want to be sure she has a good home." The other lady said as she held her husbands hand tightly as if he were her strength and only lifeline. This was odd._

"_We understand that, but she is perfectly accustomed to living here. She can't even remember you." Her father said taking her mother's hand in his and rubbing it soothingly with his thumb. What were they talking about?_

"_She's our daughter and we want to be sure. I know this isn't normal for parents who have given a child up, but we had no choice. _

"_Tani is happy here." Both of her parents said at the same time. Her parents weren't her real parents? What was going on?_

"_Yes, but we do want her to know about us and we don't want her to have her last name changed. Her name is Higurashi Tani." The lady said, as she looked teary eyed. She had been adopted? Tani could feel her eyes start to water also. She had been lied to for eight years. Now that Tani thought about it, she did look quite a bit like the man. Her parents were both of dark complexions and had dark raven hued locks. She realized that she had been lied to and she let out a whimper as she jumped up and ran to her room. She jumped into her bed and buried herself beneath the covers for comfort. She had been adopted. She had been lied to. Why? _

_Several pairs of footsteps were heard and Tani felt herself being lifted into a pair of strong arms. They weren't the normal arms that would lift her. She could still hear the storm raging outside and she shivered a bit. The arms cradled her and she could feel her blankets being lifted away from her._

"_Tani, look at me please." The man holding her said. Tani couldn't help but obey to that soft soothing voice. She looked up at him. She looked so similar to him that it was weird._

"_Honey, we gave you up for a reason. We couldn't take care of you as well as your new family, but we want you to know that we will always love you. We wanted to give you something too." Her biological father said. He held out his hand and gave her a photo album. Tani took it carefully as the man set her up into a better position to look at it. Tani could feel her small hands shaking as she opened up the album and saw a picture of her and the two people in the room now. Tani continued through the book and found another baby picture._

"_Who is this?" She asked quietly._

"_That is you younger sister, Kagome. She is five years younger than you." Her mother said smiling. From that moment on Tani was connected to her real parents. Not her siblings, though. Shortly after her father died. Tani knew that she would always love them, but her adoptive parents began to become bitter. Tani wrote letters and always received pictures from her mother and grandfather. Her adoptive parents weren't happy about that and the bitterness grew as she became older._

END FLASHBACK

Tani could remember that far back. She had only been eight. That had been a bad memory for a while, but became extremely fond. Her father had been good and visited a lot, which didn't please the Hongs. The Hongs had been her adoptive family. Why hadn't her biological parents ever gotten her back? They had, but the courts had denied them, so they settled for visits, which didn't happen often, and writing letters. Tani knew of her siblings, but had never met them. She had plenty of pictures though.

"TANI! GET UP NOW!" Mrs. Hong yelled from the last step. This was an every morning thing. Tani was now twenty years old and had graduated college earlier in the year. She was an all around good student, but hated having to live here. She actually had a paper under her pillow to look for apartments and jobs. The Hongs had conned her into working for them a long time ago and she hated it.

"I'm up!" Tani said as she jumped from her bed and stuck her head out the door to prove it. She was a morning person. Tani then slammed the door and made her way to the closet to grab some clothes. She wasn't exactly a good girl to the Hongs, but everyone else loved her. Tani finally decided on a pair of black jeans and a pale green tunic that was fairly tight. She placed the clothes on her bed and hopped into the shower. She wanted to take as long as possible and didn't care if she got yelled at. The only reason she hadn't moved out sooner was because the Hongs really were adamant about their refusal. Tani didn't really care anymore, though. She hated the hongs with the burning fury of a thousand hells. Tani felt her muscles relaxing as the hot water poured over them. This felt nice, but she couldn't be too long. She had to go do a few other things today too. Tani finished her shower quickly and stepped out in a towel smelling of jasmine. She had already put on all of her necessities when it came to skin care etc. Her outfit was still lying there and she proceeded to dress, but her thoughts fell upon her mom again. She had begun to think about her a lot in the past. She couldn't help it.

"TANI, HURRY UP!" Mr. Hong yelled as he beat on her door. She hated this even more. In fact, Tani already had all of her stuff packed up. All that was left was to find a place to stay.

"Will you stop yelling? I can't get ready if you yell at me every ten minutes!" Tani shouted as she slipped on her outfit. It fit nicely and brought out her hair. Her style hand changed quite a bit since she was a child. She now had shorter hair that fell to a little below her shoulders and it had begun to get a bit lighter, but not much. Her hair held a naturally wavy nature to it and she had bangs now. Her bangs were cut on each side of her face and she would sweep them over to one side. It suited her. Tani brushed out her hair and clipped all but her bangs out, which she left on both sides of her face for now, and grabbed her black converse. She had started wearing them a long time ago just to anger the Hongs and it worked, but she also loved these shoes. Another banging sounded on her door and Mr. Hong walked right in. Tani was sitting on her bed tying her shoes. She had her watch and all of her bracelets on, which were mostly black.

"Don't speak to me like that, and get out and get going!" He said to her as he grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Take your hand off me!" She said furiously.

"No, I'll do as I please." He said grasping tighter.

"No, you won't. I'm leaving." She said grasping his hand and bending it backwards. He relinquished and glared at her.

"Get out and don't come back." Was all he said before stomping out of her room as quickly as he could while rubbing his hand. She was shocked that he had tried this again. The Hongs had only abused her a few times. She had always been too outspoken and had though it a proper punishment when she was younger, but she knew better. She was smart. She had always been. Her bags were all sitting next to her closet. The only outfit that hadn't been in her bags was the one she had put on. Tani knew she didn't have many options, but she was supposed to start a job soon. The job was in computer repair. Tani had majored in the dramatic arts/speech. She had a minor in computer programming and repair. She was smart that was for sure. Tani knew she had one option. That was something she didn't want to do, though. Tani picked up her cell phone because she refused to use the house phone. Dialing the number, Tani waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, Higurashi Shrine, this is Kagome speaking." A young voice sounded on the phone.

"Is Mrs. Higurashi home?" Tani asked as her heart beat fastened. She didn't know what to say. She was talking to her younger sister and it made her a little nervous.

"One second, please." The voice said faintly as other sounds were heard along with a loud should of "MAMA!" Footsteps were heard and then a person cleared their throat.

"Hello?" Tani took in a breath and smiled a bit.

"Hi, it's Tani." She said hoping her mom wouldn't be upset. Tani could hear her mom moving around quickly and shutting a door.

"Tani, it is so good to hear from you. How are you?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm doing well, but I needed to ask a favor, mom." Tani said getting nervous.

"What?" Her mom asked curiously. She didn't sound mad, but Tani would never know. She didn't know how she would sound mad.

"I wanted to know if I could stay with you for a week or two until I can find an apartment. I just got myself kicked out." Tani said a bit embarrassed.

"Of course you can. Why did you get kicked out?" She asked sounding a bit upset.

"Well, I don't want to say right now. The Hongs are still around somewhere. Sorry." Tani said feeling embarrassed. Tani had also taken a few defense classes, but had gotten way too involved with them. She was now close to being an expert. She could also use a katana, Sais, and pretty much any long stick that could be used to smack something.

"That is fine, dear. Should I expect you soon? Do you want me to set up a futon or I could leave you the couch?" Her mom asked quickly. The shrine was beautiful and Tani knew it. She had been to visit her mother quite a few times.

"I'll be there in a little bit, after school starts for Kagome and Souta. The couch will be fine. I don't need anything big." Tani said smiling.

"I'll be here, dear. We will talk when you get here, though." Her mom said seriously.

"I know. Bye mom." Tani said as she heard the reply and then hung up the phone. Tani felt better that she had asked and she felt good that she now had a place to stay. Tani knew the Hongs were listening from the hall and they wouldn't be happy, but they couldn't do anything. Tani gathered up all of her bags, there were only four of them. She didn't have very many things other than clothes and books. Then, Tani grabbed her jean jacket, put it on, and walked out of her bedroom to come face to face with Mr. Hong.

"You are the most ungrateful person ever!" He said raising a hand. Tani didn't even have to act much. She swung out her own arm to block with two of her bags and he hit them hard.

"No, you are the worse parents ever. Bye." Tani said walking down the stairs ignoring their protests. In truth she hadn't ever liked them. They had tried abusing her so many times, but she had always had some way or another to stop it. Mr. Hong had only succeeded three times. Each time he had gotten her good too, but Tani hadn't ever allowed herself to be hurt badly. Tani made it to her car and shoved the bags in the back. Her GTO was a forest green hue and she loved it. Tani had bought it herself and was extremely proud. Seating herself in the passenger seat Tani started the car and pulled away from the Hong's house for the last time. She wouldn't see them again. She hoped.


	2. A New Life?

I would like to go ahead and get this over with regardless of the number of reviews I have, although soon I shall want reviews. I won't press too hard for them, though. I know that some people don't like to review. I myself happen to be one of them. I would like to say that I enjoy writing, so I will try to keep this fiction updated as much as I can. Please, read and review because otherwise I have no idea whether or not this sucks. If anything is wrong, please bring it to my attention. There might be some Kagome in this chapter, but not much. The gang shall come in soon enough, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, although, I would kidnap him and all of his friends the first chance I got! I do own Tani and she is MINE! No stealing. I'm teasing.

A New Life?

Tani felt her bangs blowing in the wind because she had her window slightly open. The air felt nice and Tani loved driving her car. She felt free. Tani had known about Kagome and Souta for a long time and had pictures and knew a lot about them, but they didn't know about her. She didn't mind, though. Tani had a nice lengthy drive ahead of her, so she decided to turn on the radio. She loved music. She had studied music for a long time. She used to have an electric guitar, but Mr. Hong had sold it. She was great at playing it and she could sing too, but she would never admit to it. The song that greeted her ears was from a cd that she had bought. It was a good cd. It was called Deep Shadows Brilliant Highlights and it was by HIM. This band was good in Tani's opinion. She loved this song too. It was Heartache Every Moment. This song was really a great song and it suited the lead singers voice. Tani tapped on her steering wheel along with the beat. She was enjoying her drive so far. She knew the way and it was familiar to her, but she had to pass Kagome's school on the way. Tani stopped at the red light and saw a group of girls walking to the school. There were a total of four of them. Three of them were talking profusely and the other was sort of quiet and then Tani realized who that girl was. That was Kagome. Tani quickly stuck her sunglasses on and kept her eyes following the group of girls with her sister in them carefully. She was surprised that she had seen her anyway. The light turned green and she stepped on the gas and felt her GTO move forward. She wasn't really that far from the shrine now, so she turned off her cd player. She could see the shrine in the distance and parked her car carefully. Stepping out of the GTO Tani took in a breath of fresh air before grabbing two of her bags, which were only clothes, and making her way up all of the steps. She could feel the apprehension clouding her mind. She was getting a bit afraid, but didn't stop. Her feet led her up to the door and she knocked lightly. Footsteps were heard and Tani came face to face with her mom. They both smiled and Tani was ushered inside quickly. Tani quickly slid her sunglasses onto the top of her head and smiled.

"Thanks for letting me stay here mom." Tani said as she hugged her mom quickly.

"It's not a problem. Now, tell me why you were kicked out?" She asked releasing Tani and guiding her to sit upon the couch.

"I'm mouthy." Tani said simply.

"Tani Higurashi, I know better than that. Tell me all of it."

"Fine, I am mouthy and Mr. Hong though hitting me would work, but I kept him from hitting me and he got upset." Tani said as quickly as she could.

"Tani, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I couldn't. He didn't get away with it easily anyway. I took defense classes. I'm pretty good at defending myself." Tani said looking downward. She could feel the sunglasses slipping down and she pushed them up and looked at her mom a bit embarrassed.

"If I had known you would have been her sooner." She said pulling Tani into a hug.

"I'm fine, mom. I promise." Tani said hugging back.

"Well, is that all you brought?"

"No, my books and things that I don't need that much are in my car these are clothes." Tani said setting them down next to her feet. She hadn't even realized she was holding them.

"I have a surprise for you." Mrs. Higurashi said as she pulled Tani up and took on of the bags. She led Tani up the stairs and down to the last room.

"Where are you leading me?" Tani asked smiling.

"Your room."

"I told you I would sleep on the couch." Tani said as her mom opened the door and she saw it had a bed and desk. Her mom had the room void of decoration so that Tani could decorate it.

"I don't want you to sleep on the couch and I don't want you to worry about finding a place to live for long either. You can live here for as long as you need to. I want you to live here." She told her daughter placing one of the bags on her bed, where Tani also placed the other.

"I can't stay here and impose for that long." Tani said feeling bad already.

"Yes you can. I want you here."

"Fine, but at least let me pay you rent." Tani said reaching into one of her bags to bring out a wad of cash.

"Tani, I don't need your money."

"I know you don't, but I really must pay you." Tani said handing her mom what she deemed enough money.

"This is too much, Tani."

"No it isn't. It is enough. I don't need you to take care of me. I'll be fine." Tani said feeling quite guilty.

"Tani, I'm your mother. I want you here. I don't need you to feel as if you need to care for yourself."

"Fine, but I'm still paying you the same amount." Tani said smiling.

"You are as stubborn as your father."

"That's a new one to me." Tani said as she smiled at her mother fondly.

"It's true. You are. He would be proud. Now, go ahead and get the rest of your things and I'll make something to eat. I need to wake up grandpa too." Mrs. Higurashi, Tani's mom, said as she walked out of the room and out of Tani's sight. Tani couldn't believe how easy that had been. Soon Tani felt her body taking her down the stairs and back to her car. Once there she grabbed her other two bags got them up to her room and came back down. She needed her computer too. Grabbing the tower, which was in a box, and the monitor, which was also in a box, Tani got them upstairs and put the boxes on her desk. She would set it up later. At the moment Tani just wanted to go downstairs to see what her mom was up to. She heard talking in the kitchen and stopped.

"What will Souta and Kagome say?" Tani heard her grandfather ask.

"I'll explain it to them, and we'll just have to go from there." Mom said carefully. Tani didn't wait for the rest of the conversation as she knocked quickly and entered the kitchen.

"You can tell them I'm renting the room. It's the truth." Tani said looking at the ground.

"No, I am telling them the truth." Mom said quickly.

"It's your choice." Tani said as she looked around quietly.

"They both have a right to know and they will want to get to know you better." Grandpa said carefully. He knew. WE all knew.

"Just treat carefully. I don't want to end up with two more people hating me." Tani said as she looked around at the kitchen. The whole shrine had a homey feel to it and Tani loved it.

"I made lunch. Sit down and we can all catch up." Mom said as grandpa took a seat and Tani followed. They all ate lunch and talked about Tani's past and her plans. They knew about her computer repair and programming, but didn't ask too much because they didn't understand it. It was fun. I didn't realize that they were such great people. I went ahead up to my room and began to fool with my computer to set it up and heard a door open and shut.

"Mama! I'm home!"


	3. What is going on?

I got a few review and I am extremely proud of that. I have realized that most of the reviewers seem to realize Tani's personality for the most part. I assure you, she throws a curveball. I would like to warn all of you ahead of time, I don't do spoilers. Yet I will let you know that the story shall be taking part partially in the Feudal Era. If I am updating too fast just let me know. I like to type and when I get bored this is what I will be working on! There shall be Kagome in this chapter, but you will have to read on to see if there will be other characters! I am pure evil! I do have a question. Do you as the readers like Tani's POV? I am considering doing some chapters in Kagome's or other characters. Let me know!

Reviewers:

Kilala: Thank you for the confidence and I hope that you still think it is good when I get deeper into it. I already had this chapter planned out, but I hope you aren't too disappointed. I hope that this satisfies your thirst for a certain character. (**Smirks**)

K1ta.Ky0ko: Thank you so much. I really am glad that you think she is good enough, but I can't reveal the way the two shall meet. I will try to get to that quickly, but I tend to write something that has detail in it, so you may be waiting for a chapter or two. I won't prolong the torture, though. (**Laughs and smiles**)

Gothicpunk101: I am glad you like it, so thanks. I am working on reading your story, but it may take me a bit. I will get to it, though! I am glad that you can already see into Tani a bit, but she is deeper than that, so keep your eyes peeled and your mind open because she throws a curve ball and has many surprises. (**Smiles)**

Disclaimer: I will never own InuYasha or any character involved with him…cries I wish that I could! I do own Tani, but she isn't as good as the others…pouts

What is going on?

"Mama I'm home!" Tani heard shouting from downstairs and she didn't move from her perch at the computer she was currently setting up. Tani could feel the nervousness in her gut and she felt her bangs fall into her face and brush against her nose. Blowing out a whip of air Tani sat up straight and listened as best she could. She could hear part of what was going on, but she had to be quiet.

"Kagome, I need to speak with you and Souta." Mom said quickly. Tani could hear them all sit down and she was really getting worried now.

"What is it, Mom?" Kagome asked in a worried tone.

"Is it grandpa?" Souta asked.

"I'm fine!" Grandpa said excitedly as if he needed to defend himself and Tani let out a bit of a giggle at this.

"I need to talk to you both about when you were younger. When your father and I were younger we had another child, but we didn't think we were ready, so we gave her up."

"Mom how could you? Does that mean we have a big sister?" Kagome said getting fairly worked up.

"Mom?" Souta asked slightly confused.

"Her name is Tani. Your father and I tried to get her back at a few points in time, but we weren't allowed. Your father used to visit her, but I have written with her. She and I have always kept in touch."

"Why didn't you tell us? I would have liked having a big sister!" Kagome said lightly.

"I have one, but two can't hurt too much." Souta said thoughtfully.

"Well, she is going to be staying here." Mom said as Kagome jumped up and Tani could hear it.

"When does she get here?" Kagome asked in fervor of excitement.

"Yeah?" Souta asked.

"She's here already." Grandpa answered for them.

"Where is she?" Tani hear Souta and Kagome ask at the same time. She could here them running around downstairs and she let out another laugh before she exited her room. She stopped at the top of the banister and watched them. Kagome and Souta looked extremely excited and mom and grandpa were looking amused at their behavior.

"I heard you all talking about me. Is it too late to defend myself?" Tani asked laughing lightly as all of the eyes from below shot up to look at her. Kagome looked happy and so did everyone else. Tani felt happy and allowed herself to smile as her bangs fell into her view. Quickly she brushed them out of her face and came down the stairs. As soon as her foot touched the floor she was practically tackled by Kagome and Souta. She was being squeezed to death!

"How old are you?" Souta asked looking up at her.

"Twenty." Tani answered plainly.

"Are you in college?" Kagome asked.

"I graduated already." Tani answered still enveloped by their bone-crushing hug.

"Do you like videogames?" Souta asked.

"I'm the videogame queen!" Tani said laughing. She was a computer programmer. She had worked as a gamer for a while too. She had gotten paid to beat a game. That was a good job. Kagome and Souta laughed at her comment.

"Are you staying here for a while?" Kagome asked as they both pulled away from the hug.

"I'll stay as long as I am welcomed, but I'll probably keep my eyes peeled for an apartment. I don't want to outwear my welcome." Tani said smiling.

"You couldn't outwear a welcome, Tani." Mom said smiling brightly. Tani nodded as Souta raced upstairs.

"Come play videogames with me!"

"Have you done your homework?" Tani asked smirking. Souta stopped in his tracks.

"No."

"Do your homework and then I might play videogames with you." Tani said as Souta ran into his room.

"Tani, you are brilliant!" Mom said laughing.

"If it works then do it!" Tani said laughing and looking at Kagome. Kagome looked a bit out of it and seemed as if she was stressed and worried.

"Kagome you should get your homework over with too." Mom said disappearing along with grandpa into the kitchen.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Tani asked standing there watching her younger sibling.

"No. Do you think you could help me with some homework, though?" Kagome asked meekly.

"Of course. What do you need help with?" Tani asked walking up the stairs after Kagome. Kagome led her into her room, which was decorated with pink and other assorted things. Pink wasn't Tani's favorite color. Tani still had her jean jacket on and sunglasses propped on top of her head.

"I need help with this Algebra we started on." Kagome said seating herself at the desk and opening a book.

"Okay, what is the problem?" Tani asked standing behind her to look over her younger sister's shoulders. This might just turn out nicely for Tani.

"2(x-7)+6(x-19)180" Kagome said carefully looking at the book. Tani had actually been pretty good with all of her subjects so she knew what she was doing.

"Can I have a piece of paper, Kagome?" Tani said moving to stand next to her. Kagome gave her the paper and she began to work out the problem while explaining the steps to her younger sister. Once Kagome understood Tani left the room and checked on Souta. That kid had sped through his homework and practically begged Tani to play videogames. Tani had obliged and he didn't have a chance. Tani had beaten him every time until dinner was ready. Tani was seated next to Kagome and Souta was pouting.

"Mom, Tani beat me every time earlier!" Souta whined.

"I guess you will have to get better." Mom said laughing.

"Hey, Squirt, I have been gaming longer than you. What do you expect?" Tani said laughing and eating her dinner. Kagome looked as if she were still stressed and was listening quietly.

"Hey, Kagome, what did you and Tani do when she was with you earlier?" Souta asked.

"She helped me with Algebra." Kagome said lightly.

"She did?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." Tani said looking at Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked as she noticed the look.

"Would you like a rid to school in the morning? You and Souta?" Tani asked smiling.

"YES!" Both of the siblings replied at the same time.

"Wow. I didn't expect all of the excitement." Tani said laughing and taking a sip of tea.

"Is your car that GTO outside?" Souta asked and Tani nodded. Souta was excited, but was ushered upstairs to go to bed. Everything was good here. Tani loved it. Soon everyone was settled and going to sleep, but Tani along with being a morning person was an insomniac and she went ahead and put the rest of the parts into her computer. She had her regular glasses on. She only needed them for things like this or reading. Tani was relaxed and almost ready to go to sleep. She had changed into a wife beater and some boxers that were both black, and still had her watch and bracelets on. Tani had settled down into the bed provided for her. She was going to decorate a bit tomorrow. She was almost sleeping when she heard a loud thump and it jolted her out of bed. Quickly Tani went to the place where she heard the noise. That place happened to be Kagome's room. Tani quickly knocked lightly and then rushed in.

"What was that noise?" Tani asked as she saw the most peculiar sight that she thought would ever reach her eyes.


	4. A Dog Man?

A Dog Man?

Tani felt her heart beating a hundred miles per second and she couldn't help but be worried about her sister. The sight that she saw was the most odd thing that she had ever seen.

"What the hell?" Tani asked seeing a teenager with starkly bright white hair and two puppy ears on his head. The ears twitched and Tan I saw the amber hued orbs focused on her. She was too busy allowing her eyes to dart between Kagome and the teenage male. What on Earth?

"Tani…" Kagome said quietly as if she were afraid. Tani was shocked. She didn't know what was going on. The dog boy was just staring at her with his ears twitching.

"What the hell is going on? Why is he in here? Who is he? What is he?" Tani asked quickly her eyes open wide.

"Stop talking, wench, you are hutting my ears." The dog boy said snapping at Tani.

"You best just keep your mouth shut before I inure you seriously." Tani said almost like a low grow. She was looking at Kagome expectantly.

"Hey, WENCH!" The dog boy said again and Tani had it. She was angry and wouldn't hold it in. Tani quickly stepped forward not in the least effected by her clothing and grabbed the boy's arm quickly twisting it behind him. He practically howled in pain.

"When I am speaking to my sister refrain from interrupting me and don't ever think about calling me that damn word again! Do you understand?" The boy growled and tried to move, but Tani just tightened her hold and twisted more.

"Kagome, get this person off of me! She's hurting me." The boy said as a wince was heard in his voice.

"Tani please let InuYasha go." Kagome said quietly. Tani let him go all the while scowling at him.

"Explain, now, Kagome!" Tani said gritting her teeth and crossing her arms in front of he chest.

"This is InuYasha. He is a half demon. I…travel to the past with him." Kagome said quietly as if she didn't think Tani would believe her. Tani stood there a moment and then suddenly she licked her lips and faced InuYasha.

"You, why couldn't you come at a more decent time?" Tani asked her eyes narrowed.

"We need her now." InuYasha said hotly.

"Do you want me to hurt you because I will?" Tani said stepping forward again. InuYasha didn't step back and Tani had him in the same hold as before and tighter this time. He squealed and she practically growled.

"Feh." InuYasha said, but it was evident that he didn't like Tani very much so far.

"Tani, I travel with him and four others in the Feudal Era of Japan. I am a miko." Tani knew she had sensed something from Kagome; she smiled and let InuYasha go.

"I knew it. I sensed something." Tani said quietly. Kagome and InuYasha looked at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean, Tani?" Kagome asked. InuYasha just looked like a lost and confused, not to mention angry, puppy.

"Kagome, I…can't say." Tani replied. Tani had always been special. She could remember when she had first realized. She had been mad at the Hongs. That was when she realized that she could do it. What was it? She could sense things. She could dive into memories and sometimes she would even see a glimpse into the future. Kagome wouldn't know this oddity about her sister, though.

"I told you about me." Kagome protested. Her raven locks were falling into her face and she looked childish and innocent.

"I have some odd powers okay." Tani said quickly.

"Tani, care to elaborate?" Kagome asked, but as she did InuYasha let out a snort of contempt.

"Dude, why are you so rude?"

"I'm not rude. I am in a hurry." InuYasha said glaring at Tani.

"You are rude. Now be quiet before I decided to hurt you again." Tani said stepping forward. InuYasha stepped back.

"Feh." InuYasha responded as he took a seat on Kagome's bed.

"I can feel people's emotions and sometimes go deeper." Tani said shrugging. Kagome knew what she meant, though. The emotion was apparent in her eyes. She let it show that there was much more that frightened her. The emotions were there, just bottled in.

"Tani, mom knows that I go." Kagome said carefully.

"She lets you go?" Tani asked carefully with her arms still crossed.

"Yeah and she doesn't but me either!" InuYasha said brashly.

"If you don't want a permanent scar I suggest you close your yap." Tani said calmly cracking her fingers. InuYasha didn't seem phased, but Kagome laughed. Tani could feel the prickling of emotions at the back of her head, but she had a pretty good shield built up. Tani had a will of iron, if you couldn't tell already, and she wasn't swayed easily. If she set her mind to something she would always accomplish it.

"You couldn't do anything to me, wench." InuYasha said smirking. Tani felt her resolve break and she quickly lunged at him. Tani didn't need much more that the momentum she had and the element of surprise. She quickly pinned InuYasha to the ground and held his arms above his head. This was actually quite a humorous and compromising position. Tani was straddling InuYasha and she was holding him down. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the two's antics.

"Tani, you should really calm down. He isn't that bad. InuYasha, you really should learn not to mess with people with such quick tempers especially if they can take you down as fast as my sister." Kagome said laughing. She couldn't help it. This situation was humorous. Tani felt her teeth automatically grit. She didn't find it too funny.

"Kagome, if you want to go next I would be obliged, but I really must punish this moron first." Tani said digging her knees into InuYasha's sides. She could feel him recoil at her digging. This was getting better by the minute. Not only had Tani taken down a half demon with little effort, but also she was actually causing discomfort.

"Get off of me you stupid wench!" InuYasha said as he wiggled about and tried to knock Tani off of his chest. Needless to say she locked her knees and he succeeded in rolling onto the top and forcing her arms down, but needles to say the antics didn't stop there. Tani quickly leaned upward and he went backward. In no time she wrapped her long muscular legs about his upper torso and she squeezed. The intake of his breath could be heard.

"I don't think you are learning your lesson." Tani commented. She wasn't out of breath. He only was because she was squeezing tightly upon his chest. Tani knew what she was doing that was for sure.

"Tani, please get off of him." Kagome asked stepping closer to the two. Tani flashed her a look and then squeezed tightly one more time. She did that for good measure. Tani wasted no time in jumping to her feet. Her bangs were falling into her face and she could feel the rest escaping her clip.

"I want to know what you do with this guy, Kagome?" Tani asked placing her hands on her hips and staring at her sister with a hardened gaze. Thus Kagome began to proceed to tell Tani about the Shikon jewel and how it came about. All about Midoriko, Kikyou, and InuYasha. Tani could feel the information swimming in her head and she knew that it was true. She could feel the honesty. Usually Tani could just tune her empathy out, but this time was odd and different. She couldn't fix it. She couldn't silence it. It was odd. She had always only felt little twinges, but now it was as if it were a full on attack. Tani understood all about the Shikon no Tama. She believed and she knew. There was something in her gut, but she ignored it.

"I suppose I can't stop you." Tani said shrugging as she did that her hair came out of the clip and InuYasha reached out to catch it, but Tani beat him to the punch. She had quick reflexes. InuYasha and Kagome both looked a bit surprised.

"You cant' stop me. I really do feel better that you know now, though." Kagome said picking up her pack and smiling. Tani resolved that she couldn't change anything. She would; however, escort the two teens to the well house. Tani grabbed her chucks and a zip up hoodie and walked out the door with them.

"This would be faster if you didn't waste time letting your sister tag along to walk us to the well, Kagome!' InuYasha complained.

"Pipe it down, jerk, before I really do try to hurt you." Tani said stepping toward him. InuYasha quickly took a step back. The well house was right there. Tani opened the door and stepped inside. Her legs were bare and she did shiver a bit with the cold air, but she wanted to see her sister off. InuYasha and Kagome stepped onto the lip of the well and waved as they both jumped hand in hand. That was sort of cute Tani thought smiling. She frowned as she felt her body jerk, though. What was going on? Tani felt something dragging her. It smelled odd and Tani could feel something dragging her away. What on Earth? Tani's body was pulling her forward and she felt her stomach come into contact with the side of the well. Tani grunted and was pulled in, but just in time she was able to grab the lip of the well. She could feel her fingers slipping and felt her fingers being splintered by the wood. Her hands couldn't hold and she felt the splinters in her hands causing great pain. Her fingers were sore and her hands were extremely raw. A blue blinding light flashed and Tani felt her body hit the ground.


End file.
